All Grown Up
by Dancelover01
Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter, Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen is now all grown up and, as predicted, forever frozen at sixteen. Her life is certainly not ordinary, finding out she was imprinted upon, and being a half vampire! Come join her and her family through the ways that her life takes her! Better than summary please try!


**A/N:**** Hi not much to say here, but plz review and be gentle cuz this is my first twilight saga fanfic.**

**Chapter one: All grown up**

**Bella P.O.V**

I walk into the small cottage Edward and I live with our children, yes, child_ren_. See, after Nessie, or Ness, grew up a bit, Carlisle had found a dying eight year old girl. He changed her, and we adopted her. She is similar to Alice, and remembers nothing of her human background. Edward and I named her Carlie. I know that it is Nessie's middle name, but I thought it was cute and flipped it so her middle name is Renesmee. What you are truly probably wondering about though, is Nessie. She is, technically, eight years old. Though she acts, looks, and pretty much is sixteen. So one of our daughters is forever frozen at sixteen, and one at eight. Ness hasn't exactly found Jacob as a mate, yet, so to say. They are best friends right now and that is pretty much it. We all know it is eventually coming, but Jacob waits patiently. Also, Ness communicates through talking now, as we predicted. As she grew, she became very slim, and kind of tall. Her ringlets of curly hair down to her lower back turned to more of a light bronzish color so it looks more of a dark blonde. Her milky brown eyes have stayed the same and she had pale colored skin with a rosy tint to her cheeks. We joke that Rosalie now has some seriously competition, though it is true. She also inherited my shield, much to Edward's dismay.

Carlie has dark brown wavy hair to her shoulders, with, of course, amber colored eyes. She has the same vampire skin and is short and slim. She could easily pass for my biological daughter. Esme was delighted to have to renovate the cottage when Carlie came along.

Nessie and Carlie get along for the most part, but can get on each others nerves. I walk into the living area and see Nessie curled at Jacob's side, in nothing but a simple camisole and short shorts. She must have gotten cold while they were watching tv. I walk in front of them.

"Is this all you too have done all day?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

My daughter grinned her perfect white teeth at me and Jacob smiled.

"Pretty much," They said in unison.

I roll my eyes and sit down.

"Jake," Ness wrinkled her nose.

"What?" He asked offended.

"You _really_ smell today, dog," She grinned.

Jacob growled playfully. "I was with the pack earlier."

"Ooh. Was it doggy wash day?" Nessie teased.

"That's it."

Jacob threw Ness over his shoulder and started spinning her around. She shrieked and tried fighting him, but it was a pretty pitiful try. Then, Edward walked in and narrowed his eyes.

"If you could so kindly set my daughter down, it would be appreciated," He said through clenched teeth.

Jake froze and set Nessie down.

"Hey, daddy." She was used to his over protective instincts.

"Hi, baby," He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Ness, I am heading up to La Push to cliff dive," Edward and I wince at the term, remembering my near death experience, "With the guys. You wanna come?"

"Yes!" Nessie yelled while Edward and I both gave a very firm "NO".

Nessie and Jacob frown. "She'll be with me, and I love and care about her just as much as you two," Jake reminded us.

Edward cringed almost unnoticeably, knowing how true it was. Carlie walked out of her bedroom. She sits down next to Nessie.

"Did I hear something about cliff diving?" Carlie asks hopefully.

Nessie scoffs. "Yeah, _Jake and I_ are heading to La Push today."

Carlie groans. "Come on, Ness, let me come!"

"No way, dork," Ness teases.

"Nessie," I warn lightly.

Jacob grins at me. "Hey, Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're mom refused to let anyone call you Nessie till you were five," Jake laughs. "You were _Renesmee_, because apparently Nessie sounds like the monster."

This is how we go about counting her age; by physicality.

Ness wrinkles her small nose. "Ew, I mean come on, mom, what were you thinking with Renesmee?"

"It happens to be a very beautiful name," I respond slightly offended.

Edward hits her lightly on the head with his newspaper. "You know, love, it is Renee and Esme combined?"

Nessie looks up with new interest. "Really?"

"You never knew?" I ask, walking to wash some glasses.

"Um…no, I guess not. It's cool."

"Yeah, and Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie combined. That's why it is spelt C-A-R-L-I-E," I announce.

"Really?" Carlie asks with new found interest.

"Yep."

"Whoa, mommy, how did you come up with this stuff?" Carlie asks.

"I helped," Edward says.

I walk by the girls, mouthing 'No he didn't.'

They laugh and Jacob smiles; as he does whenever Nessie gives off signs of happiness.

Edward pulls me against him and kisses my lips lightly. The girls and Jacob give noises of disgust.

Edward laughs at their childish behavior.

"So, speaking of romance…." Nessie begins.

Is today the day? Is she going to say that she and Jacob are together? That they love each other? That he asked her out?

"I do not like this coming from my daughter," Edward announces.

"Nothing big, daddy," Nessie rolls her eyes. "I met a boy in school. We are going on a date tonight."

We all freeze. Ness know absolutely nothing of imprinting except for that it exists and that some of the pack has done it. I glance at Edward. It doesn't seem to have hit him yet; he is more obsessed with his daughter dating. He has an expression that means he will kill this boy without even taking a second thought. Carlie is intrigued, and simply thinks it is cool her sister is dating someone. Jacob's mouth is pressed into a hard line and his face and eyes are pained.

"Oh, yeah, so Jake, I can't go today, he is coming at four," Nessie says casually.

Now Jacob looks mad. I guess it was one that she was dating, but a totally other thing if she is ditching him for it.

"What's his name?" Carlie asks, totally intrigued.

Ness grins. "Jack Holland."

"Is he cute?"  
"To _die_ for!"

"Eeek!"

Nessie laughs and ruffles Carlie's hair. Carlie scowls at being treated like a child, which give Nessie another round of laughter.

"I have to get ready!" Ness squeals running off to her room, discussing plans with Carlie.

The three of us sit in silence for a minute.

"What are we going to do?" I ask finally.

"You can't let her go!" Jake explodes.

"What? Hey, calm down. I thought if you had imprinted, then you just want them to be happy. I thought that it didn't cause pain if they were with someone else!" I say, worried.

"I think I have to be the one with her, if anyone, to make it not painful. I don't know. Maybe cause I have known her since birth? Anyway, the pain for me is like…um, like holding a bag of Bella's human blood right in front of Edward's face and he can't do anything, or move." Jake explains.  
Edward cringes, understanding.

I sigh. "Do we tell her?"

"No!" Edward snaps. "I am not putting my baby girl underneath that kind of pressure."

We sit in silence once again.

"It's three thirty," Edward says in a rushed voice. "You cannot be here Jacob!"

"Calm down, the kids gonna ring the main doorbell, right?" Jacob reasons.

Edward calms down. We sit again, saying nothing, until it is four o'clock. Then, there is a knock at our cottage door. We all glance worriedly at each other.

"Contain yourself," Edward warns, as he opens the door. He comes back later, flanked by Alice, Rosalie, and, who I am assuming is Jack following.

"Ness? A boy named Jack is here for you!" Rosalie calls out obliviously.

Nessie walks out and my breath catches. Some have reasons why she is even more beautiful than a vampire, but I say it is natural. Either way, I have never seen anyone prettier, not even Rose. Her skinny legs are in a light pair of skinny blue jeans. She is wearing a navy blue, V-neck top with a light green plaid scarf. She is wearing a pair of tall grey uggs and her light bronze hair is curling down to one side. Ness never truly tries to look good, but when she does, it's breath-taking. She is wearing just a little eye make up, making her light chocolatey eyes pop.

"Finally!" Alice exclaims. "Someone in this family with a fashion sense!"

Ness grins at her, then turns to Jack.

"Jack, this is my Aunt Alice, My Aunt Rose, my sister, Carlie, my mom, my dad, and my best friend, Jacob," She says pointing to everyone.

We all look at Jacob nervously.

"You know, Ness, I don't wanna miss the guys, so…I'm gonna get going. I'll be here for dinner," Jacob says in a strained voice.

"Kay, Jake. Anyway, we'll be back soon!" Nessie called as she left out the door, with Jack throwing an arm around her casually.

Jake growls and Edward puts a hand on his chest, as a warning sign.

"We need to tell her," Alice says.

"No!" Jacob and Rosalie shriek in unison.

"Maybe," Edward says quietly. "_Maybe_."

"Look, we cannot have Nessie dating other boys at least. That is fine with everyone, right?" Rose says looking around.

We all nod, Jacob's viciously.

"If we don't tell her, then she won't understand and just be mad," I point out.

We all stare at Edward and he gives a light growl.

"Um…What?" We hear a voice.

We whip our heads to see Carlie standing with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, nothing, sweetie, mommy will be there to help in a minute, let the adults talk," Edward says.

Carlie glanced warningly at us, then left to her room. We had them vampire proofed so that they cannot here us when in there.

"We have to tell her," Jacob says. "I can't stay away and it would hurt too much."

Edward sigs. "Fine. But it is going to be very clear that we are not making her. She doesn't want you, then it's done."

Jacob cringes at the thought, then nods. I turn to the kitchen and begin making dinner for Jacob and Nessie. By time it is done, Jake scarfs down about three fourths of it and isn't even full. I laugh and we all decide on exactly what we need to say to Nessie.

It's about ten o'clock when Nessie arrives home and she is grinning like a maniac.

Carlie comes out and interrogates her.

"Did he kiss you!?" She asks.

Nessie just winks and ruffles her hair. Jacob growls.

"Renesmee, please sit down," I say.

She shoots me a questioning look and sits next to Jacob.

"Look, baby, Jacob has imprinted," Rose blurts.

Ness looks shocked. "What?! Who?" She shrieks. I realize she is excited. For Jacob.

"On you, Nessie," Alice says very quietly.

"_What?!"_

"When you were first born, he saw you, and immediately it happened," Edward explaines.

Nessie looks at Jacob in shock and resentment. He grabs her hand.

"Ness you know, it's not-" Nessie rips her hand out of Jake's and stands up, about to leave. Jacob catches her arm and pulls her.

"Let me go!" She yells. "Don't touch me, dog! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"It wasn't my choice, Nessie!"

"Oh, yeah?" She asks venomously. "It wasn't your choice to imprint on a newborn, fine. I know. But to stay here, to be my _best_ friend, all because you were selfish and wanted me! Not even m, though is it? You couldn't have fallen for me. It's my body you love, I just happen to be the soul inside of it, right?"

Nessie storms off to her room and slams the door.

Jake starts after it, but Carlie is there in a flash.

"If you go any further, I will rip your head off. Do _not_ go hurting my sister again, Jacob Black. You will rue it for the last twenty seconds you have of your life."

Jake stares in shock, then in a flash, phases and is out of the door.

Everyone else leaves, and Carlie decides to read in her room. Edward and I knock lightly on Nessie's door.

"Is he gone?" She calls.

"Yes," Edward says.

She opens the door and we come in, seeing her laying in a position on her stomach on her bed.

We sit next to her.

"He couldn't help it, Nessie," I say finally.

"I don't care."

"Why? He can't stay away, and you know it."

"Oh!" Nessie gives a brutal laugh. "That's it, is it? My choices are either, A; give in and love him for eternity. Or B; Be stalked and eventually kidnapped? Or do I have a C of him killing everyone?"

"No, Nessie, you don't. But, you can just be friends-"

"Daddy, _how_? I can't go being best friends again. It'll never be the same."

"You're mother did," Edward supplies.

I hiss at him. She didn't know.

"_What_? He loved MOM? Well, there you go. HA! He couldn't have her, so he took her daughter," She said in a disgusted voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What is his really about?" I ask loudly.

She looks at me with her big brown beautiful eyes. "I dunno, mom, maybe the fact that he expects me to _belong_ to him? I hate him."

**A/N:**** Um….whoa. Haha don't worry I'm a huge Nessie and Jacob fan…. ;) haa Please review so I know if I should continue and if I get like 7 I can update tomorrow. Thanks!**

**-J-**


End file.
